2002
Il 2002 è il secondo anno della storia Bionicle. La storia, ambientata sempre su Mata Nui, ruota attorno ai nuovi nemici, i Bohrok, e all'evoluzione dei Toa Mata nei Toa Nuva. I collezionabili aumentano, appaiono le animazioni online e il numero di fumetti annuali sale a sei. Storia Primo assalto Dopo l'intensa battaglia, Takua emerge dai resti di Teridax, finalmente sconfitto, e nota sulla parete opposta della sala un misterioso simbolo, già visto in una delle sue visioni, aprirsi. Si reca nella stanza rivelata, dove scopre una struttura simile ad un immenso nido, dove un essere si risveglia all'improvviso. Altri esseri uguali, a forma di sfere, iniziano a fuoriuscire dal nido e Takua tenta di fuggire, trovando una sfera dorata a cui manca un pezzo, e vi inserisce lo scalpello di Po-koro ricevuto durante i suoi viaggi da Turaga Onewa. Si forma così una bolla che lo cattura e, attraverso un passaggio segreto, lo fa tornare in superficie, sulla spiaggia di Ta-wahi. Il Matoran, uscito dalla strana statua vista in precedenza sulla spiaggia, incontra ad attenderlo Turaga Vakama; questi si congratula per aver smentito sia lui, che temeva fosse morto, sia i Ta-Matoran di Ta-koro, che avevano cacciato il Matoran, dopodiché i due fanno ritorno a Ta-koro. Il villaggio tuttavia viene invaso poco dopo da uno sciame di Kohrak e Pahrak, che iniziano a devastarlo. I Ta-Matoran, spaventati, si nascondono, mentre uno di loro (probabilmente Kapura) fugge scioccato da Ta-koro e corre verso Kini-Nui, dove i Toa Mata si sono appena ripresi dall'intensa battaglia con Teridax. L'unico messaggio che il Ta-Matoran riesce a dare è "Bohrok" e i Toa, preoccupati, usano le loro Kakama per sfrecciare fino a Ta-koro in pochi secondi, trovando il villaggio in balia dei misteriosi robot, che però sembrano interessati solo a distruggere tutto e non a catturare i suoi abitanti. Quando però Lewa prova a respingerli con un ciclone, alcuni Kohrak lo congelano con un singolo colpo, mentre Pohatu rischia di essere investito da una pioggia di massi scatenata dai Pahrak. Lewa e Gali decidono di combinare i loro poteri e generano una tempesta che spazza via i robot. Solo un Pahrak rimane a terra, disattivato perché il suo Krana è fuoriuscito. Dopo la battaglia, Vakama spiega ai Toa cosa siano i Bohrok, dei robot che a quanto pare stanno invadendo tutta l'isola, e annuncia che l'unico modo per fermarli e raccogliere tutti i tipi di Krana, i cervelli che controllano i Bohrok. Comprendendo che non c'è tempo da perdere, i Toa si dividono per recarsi ai rispettivi villaggi. Invasione dell'isola Uno sciame di Tahnok si dirige pericolosamente verso Po-koro e i Toa formulano un piano per fermarli: Onua scava una galleria che collega il mare al Canyon di tiro e Kopaka la mura con una lastra di ghiaccio, così che l'acqua non possa passare. Quando i Tahnok arrivano al canyon, Pohatu sbriciola con un masso la diga di ghiaccio, allagando rapidamente il canyon e imprigionando i Bohrok. Gali allora si tuffa in acqua per recuperare più Krana possibili, ma già dopo pochi minuti i Tahnok iniziano a riscaldare la temperatura dell'acqua, trasformando rapidamente il canyon in un calderone. Gali è costretta a fuggire dall'acqua e i Bohrok sono liberi di dirigersi verso Po-koro. Nel frattempo i Po-Matoran e Onewa si sono barricati nel villaggio, tenendo d'occhio l'unico passaggio che collega il villaggio all'esterno. Hafu decide di intervenire e fa crollare alcune sue statue davanti al passaggio, bloccandolo ma rimanendo allo stesso tempo chiuso fuori. I Tahnok, davanti a lui, stanno per prenderlo con un Krana quando Pohatu interviene per salvare il Matoran. Il Toa usa poi la sua Komau per convincere Hewkii, al sicuro con gli altri Matoran, a calciare una roccia sul masso dove sono Pohatu e Hafu. Il masso colpito, agendo da catapulta, spedisce i due dentro il villaggio. Nonostante il salvataggio di Hafu, Pohatu non è in grado di fermare l'invasione e gli abitanti del villaggio si vedono costretti a migrare altrove per evitare i Bohrok. Nel frattempo, dopo un attacco di Nuhvok sventato da Onua, uno sciame di Gahlok allaga completamente le caverne che circondano Onu-koro. I suoi abitanti iniziano quindi ad evacuare, mentre Onepu e Taipu sorvegliano il passaggio per cui stanno fuggendo. Nuparu è l'ultimo fra i fuggitivi a raggiungere il passaggio, ma, mentre l'Onu-Matoran scappa, l'acqua raggiunge il villaggio e Taipu, Onepu e Nuparu, sigillando il passaggio con una roccia, si ritrovano chiusi al buio in una caverna. Insieme a loro c'è anche un Gahlok, che avendo perso il proprio Krana è disattivato. Mentre Onepu e Taipu si ingegnano per trovare una via di fuga, Nuparu ha un lampo di genio e smonta il Bohrok pezzo per pezzo, dopodiché usa le componenti ottenute per costruire un nuovo veicolo, che ribattezza "Boxor", appositamente congegnato per combattere i Bohrok. Dopo aver usato il Boxor per liberare Onu-koro dai Gahlok, Nuparu, con l'aiuto di Takua, inizia a viaggiare in tutta l'isola per difendere gli altri villaggi con la sua invenzione. Quando Lewa fa ritorno a Le-koro, scopre con orrore che il villaggio è stato conquistato dai Lehvak e tutti i suoi abitanti, compreso Turaga Matau, sono stati schiavizzati con dei Krana e sono ora al servizio delle orde. Incapace di combattere i suoi Matoran, Lewa viene anch'egli costretto ad indossare un Krana e cade così sotto il controllo degli sciami. Intanto Kopaka, seguendo di nascosto un Tahnok Va, scopre l'accesso al nido nido Bohrok, da cui emergono in continuazione nuovi Bohrok. Allarmato, Kopaka raggiunge Tahu, che sta tenendo un discorso di incoraggiamento ai Ta-Matoran. Lo conduce quindi al luogo scoperto e i due intuiscono che i Bohrok non sono creature provenienti da un altro posto, come avevano creduto, ma dall'isola stessa. Convengono che è meglio esplorare il nido una volta riuniti e riprendono perciò le loro ricerche dei Krana. Onua, sospettoso per la sparizione di Lewa, inizia ad esplorare la foresta di Le-wahi e incontra il Toa, che però lo avverte che deve andarsene, perché ormai lui è sotto il controllo dei Bohrok. Onua però si rifiuta e gli dice che lui è più forte di qualsiasi Krana, perché è un Toa. Lewa, con tutta la sua forza di volontà, riesce a togliersi di dosso il Krana e Onua gli ridà la sua Miru, che ha trovato in precedenza nelle mani di un Lehvak Va. Lewa lo avvisa che, mentre era controllato dal Krana, poteva sentire tutte le voci dello sciame e teme che in qualche modo possa ancora esserne influenzato. Contemporaneamente, in un piccolo accampamento nel bosco, Takua e Nuparu incontrano Kongu e Tamaru, gli unici Le-Matoran scampati ai Bohrok, e progettano con loro di attrarre i Bohrok in una radura, dove i Boxor potranno facilmente sconfiggerli. La mattina seguente, i due Matoran provocano i Nuhvok di stanza a Le-koro, facendosi inseguire fra le fronde fino al luogo stabilito. Kongu e Tamaru vengono fermati da Matau e gli altri Le-Matoran, che li invitano ad unirsi agli sciami, ma in quel momento Takua e Nuparu rimuovono dai loro volti i Krana, liberandoli, mentre dei Boxor pilotati dagli Onu-Matoran emergono dal terreno e sconfiggono i Nuhvok. Dopo la liberazione di Le-koro, i Toa si riuniscono e, visto che hanno terminato la raccolta, decidono di addentrarsi nel nido scoperto da Kopaka per mettere fine all'invasione. Dentro il nido Mentre il team esplora le gallerie che si snodano sotto l'isola, Tahu avverte Onua dei suoi sospetti verso Lewa, forse ancora sotto il controllo delle orde, e gli propone di tenerlo d'occhio. Onua tuttavia non sembra d'accordo. Intanto Pohatu fa notare agli altri che le gallerie in cui si trovano sotto troppo levigate per essere opera dei Matoran o dei Bohrok, perciò qualcun altro deve averle realizzate, cosa che appare piuttosto inquietante ai Toa. Il gruppo trova poco dopo un passaggio e Tahu decide di esplorarlo, scoprendo un nuovo nido, ma in quel momento il passaggio viene sigillato e Kopaka nota che una colata di lava sta scendendo rapidamente verso di loro. Mentre il Toa prova a contenere la lava, Pohatu e Onua tentano disperatamente di sbriciolare la parete davanti a loro per superarla, ma non riescono nemmeno a scalfirla. Lewa però si rende conto che è solo un'illusione e la trapassa senza problemi, lasciando increduli gli altri. Tahu intanto si riunisce a loro fondendo una parete e, mentre spiega dove era finito, il terreno cede sotto i loro piedi, trascinandoli in una sala nascosta, dove sono presenti numerose nicchie nel terreno. I Toa dunque posizionano negli spazi i loro Krana, rivelando sei passaggi nascosti. In ognuno di essi, i Toa trovano un Exo-Toa e lo indossano, dopodiché proseguono e si ritrovano in una sala dove le Bahrag, le regine supreme dei Bohrok, li stavano attendendo. I Toa usano le loro armature per spingere le due regine al centro della sala, non capendo tuttavia che in questo modo le Bahrag si rinforzano a vicenda. Nel corso dello scontro, infatti, le Bahrag riescono a mettere in seria difficoltà i Toa, grazie ai poteri combinati di tutti i Bohrok e anche alla possibilità di creare potenti illusioni, come quelle in cui Onua e Pohatu vengono chiusi. Tahu, intuendo che le armature indeboliscono i loro poteri elementali, tenta in un'azione disperata di abbandonare la sua e gli altri fanno lo stesso. A quel punto Tahu ordina agli altri di sprigionare tutti i loro poteri elementali sulle Bahrag e, con grande sorpresa, formano una gabbia di Protodermis solido indistruttibile, che lascia imprigionate le regine e automaticamente interrompe l'azione di tutti i Bohrok. Assedio di Ga-koro e nascita dei Toa Nuva Mentre sotto terra infuria lo scontro fra Toa e Bahrag, sulla superficie l'invasione è tutt'altro che placata. Takua e Jaller, seguendo le indicazioni di Vakama, si recano a Ga-koro, dove riferiscono a Nokama che sono stati inviati insieme a numerosi Boxor per difendere il villaggio. Nokama, tuttavia, mostra ai due che uno sciame di Pahrak, sopra la Baia di Naho, presto assalterà Ga-koro. In quel momento Kotu interrompe la discussione per avvisare che, tramite delle barche, l'intera popolazione di Po-koro sta arrivando al villaggio. Poco dopo Onewa incontra Nokama, spiegando che i Po-Matoran hanno dovuto abbandonare il loro villaggio, che è stato saccheggiato, e Nokama accetta di accoglierli a Ga-koro. Intanto i Pahrak si avvicinano ai Matoran, perciò Kotu, Macku e Hahli iniziano a distruggere il ponte di piante che collega il villaggio alla terra ferma. Prima che possano finire, un Pahrak scaglia su di loro alcuni frammenti di roccia e, quando uno sta per travolgere Macku, Hewkii interviene e respinge il masso con una canna da pesca. Questo gesto, dopo la fine dell'invasione, ispirerà un nuovo tipo di Kolhii giocato con delle Aste da Kolhii. Finalmente al sicuro, i Matoran si riposano e Macku ringrazia Hewkii per averla salvata, ma la discussione viene interrotta da Jaller, Takua e Hahli, che discutono di come, sicuramente, i Bohrok troveranno un modo per attaccarli. Più tardi quella notte i Pahrak distruggono parte della baia, creando un ponte di rocce che li conduce fino a Ga-koro. I Bohrok iniziano a devastarlo, perciò i Boxor intervengono, ma i Pahrak, semplicemente, sbriciolano il fragile terreno fatto di fogliame. I Boxor cadono in acqua e le Ga-Matoran si tuffano per portare in salvo i loro piloti. Poco dopo tre Pahrak Va arrivano e donano ai Pahrak dei Krana Vu, che gli consentono di volare e quindi raggiungere la capanna dove si sono barricati i Matoran. Takua e Jaller, in quel momento separati dagli altri, decidono di intervenire e Takua usa una canna come catapulta per raggiungere i Bohrok. Con un gesto eroico, il Matoran si frappone fra gli invasori e i Matoran, affermando che i Pahrak dovranno camminare sul suo corpo prima di attaccare gli altri. Proprio in quell'istante, nel Suva di Gali compare il suo Simbolo nuva e tutti i Bohrok vengono subito disattivati. Nokama comprende che i Toa hanno vinto le Bahrag e la minaccia dei Bohrok è terminata. Intanto i Toa hanno appena terminato la loro opera, quando il pavimento cede e i sei cadono in condotti colmi di Protodermis energizzato, una sostanza che li trasforma, donando loro poteri migliorati, nuovi strumenti e nuove Kanohi: da ora in poi saranno i Toa Nuva. Riemersi, i Toa nuva osservano i loro nuovi, incredibili corpi quando la caverna inizia a crollare e Tahu attiva la sua Hau Nuva, che adesso può difendere sia lui sia chi gli sta vicino, per proteggere il gruppo dalle macerie. Lewa e Pohatu combinano i poteri delle loro Kanohi per portare il team in superficie. Ga-koro è finalmente tornata in pace: molte Matoran si stanno dando da fare per ricostruire la statua dedicata a Gali che si trova nella Baia di Naho, mentre tutti i Krana vengono raccolti e gettati in un pozzo, poi sigillato con una roccia proprio da un Pahrak. I Bohrok infatti sono stati riprogrammati per aiutare i Matoran a ricostruire i villaggi. Qualcuno, ispirato dal gesto di Hewkii, inizia a giocare un nuovo tipo di Kolhii, mentre Hewkii stesso viene portato via da Macku per delle lezioni di nuoto e Jaller accetta di passare qualche giorno di pace in compagnia di Hahli. Takua, invece, osserva l'oceano e ringrazia che la guerra sia finalmente giunta al termine. Set Nel 2002 i set, in totale, sono 21. Come per l'anno precedente, è possibile collezionare una grande serie di Krana con colorazioni e forme diverse, oltre che versioni dorate ed argentate delle maschere dei Toa Mata. Bohrok *8560 Pahrak *8561 Nuhvok *8562 Gahlok *8563 Tahnok *8564 Lehvak *8565 Kohrak Bohrok Va *8550 Gahlok Va *8551 Kohrak Va *8552 Lehvak Va *8553 Pahrak Va *8554 Tahnok Va *8555 Nuhvok Va Toa Nuva *8566 Onua Nuva *8567 Lewa Nuva *8568 Pohatu Nuva *8570 Gali Nuva *8571 Kopaka Nuva *8572 Tahu Nuva Titani *8556 Boxor (contiene anche Nuparu) *8557 Exo-Toa *8558 Cahdok e Gahdok Speciali *10023 - Master Builder Set Fumetti e libri Fumetti *Comic 4: The Bohrok awake *Comic 5: To trap a Tahnok *Comic 6: Into the Nest *Comic 7: What lurks below *Comic 8: The end of the Toa? *Comic 9: Divided we fall Categoria:2002 Categoria:Anni